This invention relates to Computer training aids, and in particular, although not exclusive to improving the ability of Instructors to train Students to use computers. The invention gives the Instructor the ability to dynamically demonstrate every input displayed on the Instructors monitor or viewing screen. The input (examples) are being generated by the Instructor using a computer. The examples are instantly transmitted to the Students individual monitor or viewing screen which is located directly in front of the Students field of vision.
The rapid development and use of computers in the work place and home has created a large market for software application packages that enable the non-computer programmer to use computers. These software application packages are stored on some sort of magnetic devices such as disks or tapes. Accompanying these devices are instruction manuals on how to use the software application packages (programs). Depending upon the complexity of the program, the manuals are very extensive and are usually written in a technical style. Two new industries have developed, computer books and training schools. The books attempt to explain in more detail and in a non-technical style the use of computers and the accompanying software.
Computer schools are offered in many forms. All of the schools use Instructors. The Instructors lecture and use different training aids. The most powerful training aid is to demonstrate the actual work being performed using the computer. The monitor or viewing screen is small usually twelve inches measured diagionally. Since the viewing area is limited, the number of observers and the quality of observation is a problem. The question now becomes how do the Students see the examples being developed?
Before any software application program can be "run" on a computer, instructions must be given to the computer. These instructions are entered into the computer by means of a keyboard much like a typewriter. The keyboard is electronic and is controlled by the computer and software. The function of the keys can be changed by the software. For example the "A" is used in a wordprocessing software program to move the cursor one word to the left.
Commands to the computer must be entered exactly. Commands and parameters must be separated by delimiters (space, comma, semicolon, equal sign, or tab key). For example COPY A: *.* B:, is a command used in the IBM Disk Operating System that directs the computer to copy all of the files on disk A to disk B.
It is therefore very important the Student be able to see the Instructors example very clearly. The Invention gives the Instructor the ability to place the example on the monitor or viewing screen directly in front of the Students field of vision.